Quand Miroku s'amuse
by Elementary' my dear Malfoy
Summary: Miroku Invente un nouveau jeu et le teste sur Inuyasha en présence de Kagome. Délirs Garantis!


Quand Miroku décide de niaiser* un peu, voila ce que ça donne...

Miroku: J'ai une bonne idée! On va faire une petite blague à Inuyasha!  
Sango: Je crains le pire!  
Miroku: Oh mais non! Ne t'inquiète pas! C'est juste pour lui faire une blague ma belle! Aie!  
Sango: Ca t'apprendra à me toucher le derrière!

Shippo: Est ce que je peux participer moi aussi?  
Miroku: D'accord! Inuyasha! Viens Ici!

Inuyasha arrive...

Inuyasha: Ouais que ce qu'il ya?  
Miroku: Ca te dirait de jouer à un petit jeu?  
Inuyasha: ça dépend quel genre de jeu...  
MIroku: Je vais te poser des questions et tu vas écrire les réponses?  
Inuyasha: Non. Je sais que c'est un jeu pas très saint!  
Shippo: Tu as peur!  
Inuyasha: La ferme toi!  
Shippo: Ouuuuiiiin ! Inuyasha m'a frappé!  
Sango: Laisses le Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: Bon d'accord je vais jouer a votre jeu stupide!  
Miroku: Bien! Prends cette feuille et ce crayon et tu va écrire.  
Inuyasha: D'accord...  
Miroku: Bon! Première question! Nomme un endroit.

Inuyasha écrit la réponse.

Miroku: Ensuite, une personne du sexe opposé!

Inuyasha le regarde bizarrement

Miroku: Juste écris!  
Inuyasha: Oui oui.

Il inscrit sa réponse.

MIroku: Maintenant, est ce que tu as un nom?  
Inuyasha: Duh!  
Miroku: Vas-y!

Il inscrit sa réponse.

Miroku: Écris un nombre de 1 à100  
Inuyasha: Ok. C'est fait.  
Miroku: Écris ton fruit préféré.

Il note.

Miroku: Écris le nom d'une personne. Une fille ou un garçon.  
Inuyashaa: Ouais.  
Miroku: Ecris une phrase.  
Sango: Je sens que ca va nous mener nulle part.  
Miroku: Mais non. Ne t'inquiète pas! Maintenant Inu, est ce que tu tiens à tes amis?  
Inuyasha: Bah…  
Miroku: Non! NE dis pas! Écris!  
Inusha: D'accord...  
Miroku: prochaine question. Ecris un nombre de 1 à 100.  
Inuyasha: Encore?  
Miroku: Ouais. Bon maintenant, écris un autre nombre de 1 a 100.  
Inuyasha: Ouais...  
Miroku: Écris encore le nom d'une personne, une fille ou un garçon. ça peut être la même que dans les autres questions.  
Inuyasha: Hmmm...OK!  
Miroku: Une autre phrase!

Il inscrit sa réponse.

Miroku: Patience. Il en reste deux. Qu'est ce que tu préfère, Jumeaux ou triplets?  
Inuyasha: Ça devient louche!  
Miroku: Tu as peur?  
Inuyasha: NON! Bien sur que non je vais l'écrire.  
Miroku: Haha! Maintenant, la dernière. Pourquoi les gens vont à l'école?  
Inuyasha: C'est bon j'ai fini.  
Miroku: Bien maintenant, Shippo, tu va me ramener Kagome.  
Shippo: D'accord!

Il sort en courant et revient en courant en tenant la main de Kagome.

Kagome: Qu'est ce qu'il ya?  
Miroku: Assis-toi Kagome. On va jouer à un petit jeu. Maintenant Inuyasha, à chaque question que je vais te poser tu vas répondre avec une des réponses que tu as écris.  
Inuyasha: Ok.  
Miroku: Tu promets que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir?  
Inuyasha: Je promets! Aller maintenant, commences!  
Miroku: D'accord. Ou étais-tu hier?  
Inuyasha: Sur un arbre.  
Miroku: Avec qui?  
Inuyasha: Kagome.

Kagome ouvrit les yeux ronds.

Miroku: Vous-vous êtes embrassés?

Inuyasha devient soudainement gêné.

Inuyasha: Oui.  
Miroku: Combiens de fois?  
Inuyasha: 52!  
Shippo, Sango: 52!  
Miroku: Hahahahahaaa! Tu aurais pu écrire 1 ou 2!  
Inuyasha: Je ne savais pas moi!  
Miroku: Bon d'accord on continu. Que ce que ça a gouté?  
Inuyasha: La fraise.  
Shippo: Miam c'est bon la fraise!  
Miroku: À qui tu l'as dit?  
Inuyasha: À Sango.  
MIroku: Que ce qu'elle a dit?  
Inuyasha: Oh mon dieu!

Tout le monde éclata de rire!

Miroku: Bon maintenant LA question! Est ce que vous l'avez "Fait"?

Inuyasha eut un visage choqué mais finit par dire dans un souffle.

Inuyasha: Oui...  
Shippo: Fait quoi?  
Miroku: Rien!  
Shippo: Mais je veux savoir!  
Sango: Tu es trop jeune pour savoir mon petit Shippo!  
Shippo: Ouuuiiiiin!  
Miroku: Je continu! Combiens de fois vous l'avez fait?  
Inuyasha: 6!

Inutile de vous dire que Kagome et Inuyasha étaient rouges tomates.

Miroku: Quel âge vous aviez?  
Inuyasha: 19.  
Miroku: Vous l'avez fait 6 fois à 19 ans et vous ne me l'aviez même pas dit!  
Inuyasha: La ferme!  
Miroku: Hehe...À qui d'autre tu l'as dit?  
Inuyasha: À toi!  
Miroku: Et qu'est ce que j'ai dit?  
Inuyasha: C'est bon pour la santé!  
Là, tout le monde roulait par terre sauf Inuyasha et Kagome embarrassés par la situation.

Miroku: Il en reste 2! Quel était le résultat de vos activités?  
Inuyasha: Des jumeaux!  
Miroku: Et la dernière question! Pourquoi vous l'avez fait?  
Inuyasha: Je ne sais pas!

Inuyasha se leva et déchira le papier.

Inuyasha: Pfft! Quel jeu ridicule!  
Kagome: Je m'en vais aussi!  
Sango: Je crois que tu es allé trop loin cette fois...  
Miroku: Mas non! Ils sont surement trop contents et s'embrassent dehors!

Soudain, on entend les éclats de voix de Kagome et Inuyasha qui se disputaient violement!

Miroku: Je n'ai rien dit...

*Niaiser: Mot typiquement québécois qui veut dire blaguer.

FIN!

Au cas où vous voulez le jeu :

1: Nommez un endroit  
1. Nommez une personne du sexe opposé.  
2. As-tu un nom? (La réponse à la question doit être positive)  
3. Ecris un nombre de 1 à 100.  
4. Ton fruit préféré.  
5. Une personne (Fille ou garçon)  
6. Une phrase quelconque.  
7. Est ce que tu tiens à tes amis?  
8. Un nombre de 1 à 100.  
9. Un autre nombre de 1 à 100  
10. Une autre personne.  
11. Une phrase.  
12. Que ce que tu préfères, jumeaux ou triplets?  
13. Pourquoi les gens vont à l'école?

Quand tu auras fini, match ses questions avec les réponses:

1: Où étais tu la nuit dernière?  
1. Avec qui?  
2. Vous vous êtes embrassés?  
3. Combien de fois?  
4. Que ce que ça a gouté?  
5. À qui tu l'as dit?  
6. Que ce que cette personne à dit?  
7. Est ce que vous l'avez fait?  
8. Combien de fois?  
9. Quel âge aviez-vous?  
10. À qui d'autre tu l'as dit?  
11. Que ce que cette personne à dit?  
12. Quel était le résultat de vos activités?  
13. Pourquoi l'avez vous fait?

Trop drôle, je l'adore !


End file.
